


Trapped

by Unforth



Series: Prompt Fics: Supernatural [89]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Benny has Never Been Happier to be a Sandwich Filling, Bottom Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Knight Benny Laffite, Magical Lubricant, Multi, Prince Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel (Supernatural), Verse Benny Lafitte, Wizard Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Benny would give just about anything not to be trapped in a tent with his highness (and his crush) and their wizard friend (and his other crush) but of course life is never that simple...
Relationships: Castiel/Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Prompt Fics: Supernatural [89]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/708447
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [huchamabacha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/huchamabacha/gifts).



> Third prompt for today! One more for today, and then probably done...

Rolling onto his back, Benny stared at the tent wall and tried not to think. The diffuse orange glow of the fires dotted around the camp without made strange shapes against the burlap. They weren’t the source of the warmth in the tent - that was Dean and his seemingly endless supply of cantrips - and looking at them gave Benny a headache, but anything was better than turning around and facing the two men lying beside him.

The interior of the tent was so small.

They were so close to him.

And Benny wanted…

_...but Dean is my comrade in arms, and Castiel is my liege, my prince, and I can’t, mustn’t… _

If only they’d let him take night duty as he’d requested. Then there’d be no problems. Then--

“Please, Benny - you must sleep,” murmured his highness. A broad hand splayed over Benny’s back and he shivered. “Dean can make it warmer if you’d like.”

The  _ last _ thing Benny needed was to be warmer. Even his highness’ soft touch had him shamefully tempted, his cock hard, his thoughts tending toward lasciviousness. “Naw, I’m good,” he mumbled, trying to shake his highness’ hand off with a shrug. “Maybe I’ll just grab my sword and…” His highness’ hand bunched in his shirt.

“Please don’t go…” his highness implored.

_...almost like he wants me here… _

“...of course not, my liege…”

_...almost like he wants to hold me… _

“Hey, Cas?” rumbled Dean from his highness’ other side, his casual address surprising.

_...almost like he wants me closer to him… _

“Hmm?”

_...almost like I’m a filthy bastard who can’t get my mind out of the gutter even when the man I’m lusting after is my master. _

“Maybe you should tell Benny what you told me,” Dean suggested.

“...or maybe not…” mumbled his highness.

“Tell me what, your highness?”

“Would you like  _ me  _ to tell him?” asked Dean.

Silence...then… “...if you want.”

“Tell me  _ what _ ?” Benny demanded. He shouldn’t sound so rough - his role was to take commands and serve, not to issue orders, but he couldn’t help it. His highness’ hand was still on his back, and the plaintiveness in his highness’ voice was incongruent, and the inside of the tent was so warm, Benny knew he shouldn’t hope, and yet…

“You know about Cas and I, don’t you?” Dean said.

Cheeks pinking, Benny nodded. He did know - he’d heard their tender whispers and their repressed moans - and it was part of what had started his mind down such an inappropriate path, and part of how he knew it was inappropriate. They had each other. They didn’t need--

“He moans your name sometimes,” Dean announced.

“ _ What _ ?”

“He didn’t want to say anything, ‘cause, like...I’m just some dipshit wizard, I don’t work for him, so if we get handsy with each other, no harm no foul. But you - if his high-and-mightiness lusts after his knight, that’s just awkward, right? Always gotta wonder if you’re only bedding him ‘cause you’re sworn to him and he asked you to.”

“But...what…” Mind reeling, Benny rolled over, tugging his highness’ hand free as he moved. His highness lay on his side, gleaming eyes fixed on Benny. Behind him, Dean propped himself up on an elbow, watching Benny with a smirk. Dean’s other arm draped over his highness’ side, fingers idly rubbing soothing circles against the undershirt he was sleeping in it. 

“Hello, Benny,” his highness said with a warm smile.

“Is that true, your highness?” Benny asked, helpless from hope and desire. His highness nodded, and Benny’s hope coalesced into movement. Surging across the scant distance between them, he slammed their mouths together. The start of some exclamation died in his highness’ chest as he leaned eagerly into the kiss, hot lips working against Benny’s. Sparks of bliss scattered through his body, hardening him the rest of the way, and his highness’ tongue teased against the seam of his lips.

“Good...very good…” Dean praised. “Took you idiots long enough.”

Benny broke the kiss off tentatively and leaned back enough to observe his highness’ face, and was relieved to find him aglow, cheeks flushed, expression pleased. He returned the smile, and his highness looked even happier.

“Shut it, Dean,” said Benny fondly.

“Really? That’s all you got by way of a comeback? You’re slipping,  _ sir knight _ . Gonna have to do--”

“Shut it, Dean,” his highness said more firmly, drawing Benny into another kiss.

“Shutting it, sir.” Dean chuckled, shaking his head.

Eyes slipping shut, Benny surrendered to the kiss, surrendered to his liege, surrendered to his desires. The heat was welcome now, finally, and they sidled closer and closer together, bodies close in the darkness. Dean’s hand slid between them, finding where hardness brushed hardness and kneading. A guttural groan echoed from his highness’ lips, reverberated through Benny’s chest, and he rocked his hips forward, seeking more of that feeling, kissing and kissing and kissing.

“...so good…” his highness breathed, leaning back, rutting forward.

“Command me, your highness,” whispered Benny. “I’m yours.”

“Never,” swore his highness. “I’m not your liege, not here, not now. Tell me what you want - command  _ me _ , and I’ll be yours.”

“Truly?” It was growing harder to think straight. The taste of his highness...of  _ Castiel _ ...on his lips was like ambrosia, the touch of Dean’s hand intoxicating. Benny had heard them pleasuring each other and thought  _ not for me, never for me _ , and to find himself lying with them now, giving and receiving pleasure, was heady.

“Anything…” Castiel swore.

“And if he  _ does  _ say no, you still got me,” Dean added.

“Truly…” Benny repeated, awed. It was so much, more than he’d ever dreamed of…

...too much?

Castiel’s lips brushed cheek.

Dean’s hand brushed his cock.

...definitely - wonderfully, exquisitely, superbly too much.

“Command me, my knight,” whispered Castiel.

All the fantasies Benny had kept close to his heart fought to the front of his mind, promising him pleasure upon pleasure, each so tantalizing that it was hard to pick. 

“Poor guy...I think you broke him,” laughed Dean.

“Fuck you, Dean,” Benny grumbled.

“I mean, if that’s what you want, I’m down…”

Benny’s cock throbbed.

Benny’s brain short-circuited.

Surging over Castiel, Benny tackled Dean, pinned him to the ground and shoved his pants aside. Wetness brushed his fingers as he skimmed over Dean’s crack, promising slickness and heat. Need burned through Benny, his hips moving without thought, his cock sliding through that tempting wetness.

“ ‘nother…” Benny swallowed a groan. “...’nother cantrip?”

“Nailed it,” Dean agreed, his usual cockiness slipping within a swallowed moan.

“Not yet… ‘bout to…” Laughter filled the air - his own, Dean’s, Castiel’s, he couldn’t have said - and he groaned as he slightly breached Dean’s body. “...and if I wanted...if I needed…?”

“Yes?” asked Castiel avidly. “Tell us…”

“...his highness...Castiel...in me...more cantrips?”

Dean groaned as Benny slid into him, but still managed to lift a hand a snap. A wet feeling, uncomfortable and new, flooded Benny’s backside. If he didn’t know better he’d think he needed an emergency trip to the privy...but he  _ did  _ know better, and the promise behind that wet feeling, the promise enveloping his cock as Dean thrust back against him, was fantastic.

“Got another one so that no one can hear those bear noises you’re mak--” Dean choked on the last word as Benny pulled out and thrust down hard. Finally, he’d found a way to shut that smart mouth.

“Benny...that’s really what you want?” Castiel asked, astonished.

“Please...please, your highness…”

“Anything,” repeated Castiel. Blankets flowed about their bodies as Castiel shifted, taking up a position behind him. “This is...this is so much better than I’d dared to hope…”

Nodding agreement, Benny tried to hold still as Castiel shifted his breeches aside and an erection brushed against his backside. “Wait…” his thoughts churned. How could this be real. How could they really be. How… “...you’ve got a silence cantrip…”

“...yup…”

“...but I heard you two…” A groan dissolved his thoughts as Castiel pushed into Benny’s body and bliss like bright lights incinerated his vision of the tent interior.

_...did they want me to hear, mean me to hear? _

“...yuuuup…” Dean pushed up against Benny, and Castiel pushed down, and Benny’s half formed thought vanished in the utter perfection of their first moments together.

...but for a moment there, it had almost seemed like they’d meant to tempt him, to trap him…

...just as they now trapped him between their gorgeous bodies…

...and with Castiel fucking down into him, and Dean fucking up and taking all of him, it was impossible to care.

_ If this is a trap… _

Three groans combined into a splendid, euphoric choir, as they settled into a rhythm, fucking and being fucked.

_...I hope I never win free. _

_ This is all I’ve ever wanted, and more. _

_ And it...and  _ they _...feel so good. _


End file.
